


The Thief of Heart

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Series: Homestuck god tiers stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's take a look at the Thief of Heart's life!</p><p> </p><p>(To all the Thiefs of heart out there: be careful about power.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief of Heart

You are now the THIEF OF HEART and you are in a dirty business. It started pretty innocently but now? Not so much. It started by you stealing the souls of monsters to instantly kill them, but then you figured something out. Harvesting souls levels you up. By adding their souls to your soul you get more powerful, the more powerful the soul the more powerful you become. Imps weren't giving you much exp anymore so you moved onto harder monsters, they were much harder to take from so you started a gang on derse and they'd bring you dersite after dersite for you to destroy. After a while you destroyed them too, then took the queen's soul as well; then moved onto prospit and in one swoop took an entire moon's population, in another you took half the planets souls, you reap many and are quickly becoming godlike. You are almost a god amongst gods. You defeat the white queen's soul and then take the white king's, prospit has fallen and derse is empty; but not gone completely. The black king is still on skaia, waiting for the first battle with the white king which will never come. You fly to skaia and feel for the first time a tug, the darkness of derse battling the light of prospit inside you. 

You now see the black king on the battlefield, his form has some of the characteristics of your sprite and a few of the other sprites of your teammates, his cane has about half the little balls glowing. The battle doesn't take long, you wonder why when this was supposed to be a hard boss battle. You and your friends are suddenly on a floating lily pad. "Where are we? What happened?" One of them said. "Hey.... What happened to you????" One of your other friends exclaims looking straight at you in your god tier outfit. "I leveled up a ton." "What? What did you say?" "I leveled up." You say again. "Uhhh... are you okay?" Your time player asks looking worried "yeah? I'm fine. I feel great." "We don't understand what you're saying." "Are you deaf or stupid? I'M. FINE." You're getting aggravated now. "You're speaking gibberish. We need to figure out why...." your mind player feels around your head and you jerk away "what are you doing??" "I'm just checking to see if I can feel any damage, did you hit your head at all? Nod yes or no." What. The. heck. You shake your head no angrily. He goes back to checking your head. "Stop it! I said no! Would you guys cut it out?!" "Why is this happening? Can you fix it?" Your void player asks your mind player, "I don't know, I don't feel anything and the smoke stuff isn't easy to see through." "Just stop!" You scream, you feel power surge within you and suddenly the slyph of mind is on the floor and isn't moving. "Oh fuck, what did you DO??" Your void player screams at you. Rushing toward the body of your friend and listening to his chest. "You KILLED him!!" She equips her weapon and rushes you. You lash out again and she falls to the floor beside you. Bloodlust takes over you and you attack the space player. You take his soul and you turn to take your time player but he's already gone. 

You see the others' bodies fade away and then you feel the souls within you scratch at your insides; screaming and pushing out for freedom. It's ripping you apart, a soul breaks out of you, then another and another. You feel empty, your own soul too small to fill your stretched out body. You feel that start to fade too, your body fading to only leave your mind and your soul. You see nothing, you feel nothing, you hear nothing, you are nothing. You start to remember, you create your own world. your memories like building blocks to create a dream world. Years have passed before you meet another one of you, one that says that the things you did weren't repeated. That when the time player reset they fixed you, stopped you from growing too powerful too fast. But now, I need that power... You feel your soul being eaten. Then, black. 

You are the THIEF OF HEART, and you just stole your own soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a god tier you Want a short story for? Have a pair of god tiers and Want to knoW hoW they'd get along? Have an entire session and Want to knoW hoW Well it might turn out? Tell me!


End file.
